


Eyes on the Prize

by orphan_account



Series: For the Love for Bofur [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love, also Fili and Kili being dumb and other stuff, basically everyone wants Bofur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Kili both want Bofur, whereas Bofur is set on Nori.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes on the Prize

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally just going to write something shippy with Kili, and when he'd hit on the other dwarves they'd tell him he was too young. But then again, Bofur/Nori is a favourite of mine, so I wanted to include it as part of the reason Kili is rejected. And then I guess Fili wanted a piece of Bofur too.

Kili couldn’t help but blush a little as he glanced at Bofur over the edge of his mug of ale. The noisy tavern drowned most of the words said by the others, but Kili did not care, because Kili did not listen. Somewhere in the room, there must have been music, because Bofur certainly seemed to hear it. Kili followed Bofur’s every move with his eyes, as Bofur, along with Fili and Ori got up to dance - naturally, the oldest of the three was the best at it, while Ori awkwardly shuffled from foot to foot while blushing more and more for every second, and Fili tried his best to keep up but failed and ended up stumbling, falling, and being caught by Bofur.

“Sorry, lad, you alright?” Bofur said with a smile - Kili felt a pang of jealousy, wishing it had been him and not his brother.

“Yes, I’m...quite alright, Mister Bofur,” Fili said and shot off a wide smile.

Bofur chuckled and helped him stand up properly again; Kili watched in horror as he figured out what Fili was after.  
“Perhaps you could teach me how to dance, maybe give me some tips?”

“Some time, lad, but not tonight,” Bofur said, one hand on Fili’s shoulder and the other searching for the pipe he had in his coat.

They both sat down, Fili next to Kili, and Bofur between Ori and Nori. The second Fili’s behind landed on the chair, Kili’s elbow hit him in the ribs. It was then followed by an intense stare and a hissing “ _we need to talk - in private_ ”. After this, Kili got up and left, his brother following behind while rubbing his ribs where the younger one had hit him.

“What?” Fili asked in a very annoyed tone, shutting the door behind him as they exited the tavern.

Kili clenched his teeth. “I could ask you the same thing! Didn’t I tell you I was...interested in Bofur?”

“Maybe, but what does that have to do with anything?”

“Brother, I know you,” Kili said accusingly. “And because I know you, I know what it looks like when you’re flirting, and that was flirting!”

Playing with a braid, Fili innocently smiled toward his brother. “May the best dwarf win?”

Nowhere near agreeing on this, Kili balled his fists up in anger, being interrupted by the tavern door opening behind his brother. Out came Bofur, an arm around Nori for support, stumbling a bit - the brothers had not thought it possible, but Bofur seemed extremely drunk, needing support to walk back to the inn across the dirt road, where they had payed for rooms before finding the tavern. Both of the dwarves were chuckling slightly as they stared at each other, Nori only looking away to make sure they were still headed for the inn.

“Don’ worry, darling, I’ll tuck you in,” Nori said to Bofur with a wide smile as they passed the brothers, who could only gape in response to this.


End file.
